The invention relates to a heat pump with compressor, the thermodynamic system of which contains solutions already known, or similar to those used in the absorption cooling machines.
The application possibilities of the heat pumps, increase of their efficiency as a result of the energy crisis are studied with redoubled intensity all over the world. Actually the heat pump is a cooling machine of reversed function, which lifts over the energy of the surroundings into a functionally closed space.
The presently known heat pumps function with cooling media generally known in the cooling technique. The directions of research point toward the refinement of the solutions fully developed in the cooling technique, and toward their adaptation to the heat pumps. However no significant breakthrough can be expected from this line of research.
There are such cooling tasks, when a medium of varying temperature has to be cooled and the extracted energy is to be transmitted to a medium of varying temperature /e.g. cooling water/.
In this case the traditional cooling machines have a great disadvantage in that it is necessary to go below the lowest temperature of the medium to be cooled on the heat extraction side, and to exceed the highest temperature of the heat extracting medium on the heat dissipation side with the evaporation and condensation temperatures of the cooling machine, and in close connection with this the pressure of the heat exchange vessels has to be determined between unnecessarily high limits. Thus also the value of the pressure ratio fundamentally determinative for the compressor's operation will be unfavorable. The same problem exists at the heat pumps as well.
This adverse phenomenon is eliminated by the cooling machine according to the invention or by the heat pump functioning on the same principle.